In the dark of the night
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Inspired by the song that is named in title. The elements of harmony believe the battle is over and that they have won. However they are sadly mistaken and that simple mistake has the chance to cost them big time in a way that they never expected. Will good win or will evil prevail against the good? Please read AN. Rated T for violence, mentions of gore, death and for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

This is a story that can be read independently as it will have parts that kind of explain things though not always in detail but this is the third book if you have read The Death Note Elements of Insanity and The elements of harmony against the elements of insanity. In that specific order is the order of the first two books. If you have not read those then you are free to check them out but remember the order they are meant to be in.

If you have read the second book then this is a story that happens after the first ending.

PLEASE ALSO NOTE….

Slight name spoilers since some names are made with a little of a real name or if you'd prefer part of the real name which is why it's only slight name spoilers.

Hope you enjoy.

Mello.

Deep down in Hell where the evil suffer for their sins...

"We can help you. Then all you'd have to do is find that mirror to another world." A voice says.

"What is it you can do?" Another voice asks.

"We have power. The power to give you what you desire the most." The first voice responds.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" The second voice asks.

There is a chuckle before the first voice replies.

"Oh yes quite so I promise."

Another chuckle.

"A chance for revenge."

...

The night is dark, silent and cold as it surrounds the land.

The people sleeping away unaware of the rising evil.

Darkness spirals up from the ground like black sand moving together to form a ball that once fully formed lasts a few seconds then explodes open revealing a man standing there now as the darkness disappears into thin air.

A brown haired male with. His hair is close to being in the middle between light brown hair and dark brown hair and his eyes are mahogany. He wears an almost dark brown, that's darker than his hair, long sleeved shirt with a design on the left chest part of his shirt the design is a mahogany cut with a point at the top as well as a point at the bottom with two slightly thick drops going from each side of the bottom point then at the middle there is two yellow wings that have pointed tips that have black circles on them. He has black pants and black shoes. Hs opens his eyes and looks to the land he once called home. "Ah sweet revenge." He says almost as his one part of an echo. His lips tug upwards in a smirk. "But I cannot do so alone..."

Around him more balls of darkness form and more people appear like him.

A raven haired male with dark grey eyes. Heh as a grey long sleeved baggy shirt that has the design of a dark brown handle knife with a light blue blade and blue small wings on either side of the blade but they don't touch the knife as they are artistically spaced. He has a red scarf wrapped around his neck four times then one end is on the back of his right shoulder with the end on the opposite side is on the front of his left shoulder.

A male with dusty grey hair, white long sleeved button up shirt that has a design on it that is on the right side of his shirt.

It is of a four point yellow star over top of some purple that goes in a slightly messy circle around the star so the star doesn't stick out past it. In the middle of the star is what looks to be a circle seen on speakers with black inside and dark brown outside. Just barely touching the side points of the star is two more speaker like circles like the one in the middle. The ones on the side have two red drips looking things coming from the bottom as if frozen in place. The speaker circle on the middle of the star doesn't have that but on the bottom corners of the middle of the star there is one drip on each side going down diagonally to almost touch the edge of the purple. On the top and bottom points of the star is a black and brown, in the way that looks like the notes are drawn and colored by sharpie then there's a small attempt to put brown over top, eighth notes and on the bottom by the eighth note there is two circles of purple.

He also has the dark grey top hat with a red ribbon with black eighth notes on about the middle of the part of the hat sticking up, on his head but it is slightly on the side the same side of his eye that changed. He also has one eye, his left eye to be exact while his right eye is stormy grey, is blue and has red around it including on his eye lid and actually a little around the eye like he put some blood there and before it seemed to have frozen in place under the part of his eye closest to his nose seems like a slightly thick drop went down a little further than the rest.

A blonde woman with yellow eyes. She has a magenta t-shirt that has a dark blue jewel heart on it with two red, slightly thick for drips, drips coming from the bottom part by the bottom tip of the heart. She has dark blue pants on as well as black runners. She has a diamond shaped jewel, one for each ear, that is attached to the ends of her hair and drapes around her ears starting from the top.

A red head male. He has a red shirt that has black and dark blue striped sleeves as well as a design on the middle of the shirt that is a grey gear with three cords that have grey cords, black casing and grey plugs. He has what looks to be a reflection of a single grey gear for each eyes in his iris that is always there; Attached to the top side of his goggles is a pair, one for each, of slightly tall looking ears that are dark blue on the outside and dark green on the inside, that way when he puts his goggles on the robotic looking triangle cat like ears in a way look kind of like his ears in some ways. His eyes are dark green. "Ha ha." His voice sounds robotic in a way but still able to be understood. He makes his left hand change to a gun that looks like one used in a fantasy game.

A raven male with brown eyes. He has a navy blue shirt that's like a pull over sweater with no hood also no pockets with a pattern of a smiley face made of two pills with red top halves and white bottom halves as eyes, a magnify glass as a nose as the center is purple with the outside being grey as well as the handle being brown then there's a cartoon or comic book like mouth smile with yellow teeth. His pants are dark purple and his shoes are black.

The male first here is still smirking. "It is time."

The others turn to him.

"Revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Light the element of magic is at his place with the other elements over just to hang out as friends. He is taking some empty snack bowls into the kitchen.

Near the element of kindness is stacking some dice he brought with him.

Matsuda the element of laughter is watching the news.

L the element of honesty is helping Light.

Halle the element of generosity is watching the news as well.

Matt the element of loyalty is playing his DS while during the loading screens or anytime he has to wait he checks out in what way Near is stacking the dice this time.

Yup just a group of friends just hanging out with each other on a very nice day.

Yet Light has a feeling that today isn't going to be just any normal day but he isn't sure why.

Maybe there will be some monster they will have to use their elements to blast.

L and Light put the bowls into the sink.

"Thanks for your help with this." Light says with a smile to L.

L gives a smile back. "It's no problem."

Light turns and leans back against the counter. "There hasn't been much bad guys to fight recently. Actually there hasn't been any since the elements of insanity." He says then slightly glances down.

L turns to Light.

"You know it almost feel like it hasn't been almost two months." Light says almost quietly. "It's like it hall happened yesterday."

L puts a hand on Lights shoulder getting him to look to him. "We did what had to be done."

Light nods. "Yes. We did."

L smiles and Light smiles back.

Matsuda comes into the room making the two turn to him. "Today is supposed to be a gorgeous day all day so I had an idea!"

"Here we go." Light almost sighs only loud enough for L to hear making the other smile a little more.

"We have a picnic!"

Light blinks. "Actually that's not a bad idea."

"But first you need to convince the others." L adds.

Excitedly Matsuda rushes back to the living room to do just that.

Not long after the group is at a nice park that is perfect for picnics.

They are chatting amongst themselves.

"This was a great idea." Halle says laying on her back on the blanket.

"Mhm." Light hums in agreement.

"Mind if I join?" A voice says surprising the others.

They turn and smile upon seeing who it is.

A male who looks like Near but is one of the ones that came from the balls of darkness. He is the one with the hat.

"ShoutingRiver!" Light leaps to his feet and hugs the other.

The rest join in.

Then they break apart.

"Of course you can join." Light tells him.

Now all are settled on the blanket.

"How did you manage to get here?" Matsuda asks.

"It's kind of a long story." ShoutingRiver begins. "You see because we are half ourselves and half serial killer ghost we ended up slowly reconstructing in Hell. It started with us then once we were complete is when slowly our connection with the ghost was restored. The ghosts being already dead and come back to life once knew how to get us to escape from Hell though if we do end up being killed or destroyed again we will either end up in Hell or be destroyed forever with no way to escape. The escape used the final chance to return to life which was ours due to that the ghosts already used theirs. Everyone has one chance to come back to life if you know how. There is two ways to do it. You can take over a living being's body usually done when as spirit can't move on to Hell or Heaven. Or you can make yourself come back to the land of the living if you went to Hell or Heaven. Usually when someone comes back to life from Heaven or Hell which doesn't happen often they are often careful to make sure no one knows the truth afraid of freaking people out."

"Well I'm glad that it happened." Light says. "Though I am sorry that you had to end up in Hell."

"Don't worry about that. After all the evil I did I brought that part upon myself." ShoutingRiver says trying to be assuring to Light.

"Does this mean that the others also came back to life?" L asks.

"I'm afraid so." ShoutingRiver responds.

"Say. You have better control over the ghost." Matsuda says in curiosity.

"The ghost inside me is resting." ShoutingRiver explains. "He doesn't know what's going on. He did help me get back to the land of the living after all."

"Ah." Matsuda nods.

"But wouldn't you return to your home world?" Matt asks.

"We did." ShoutingRiver responds. "Brutalight told us to split up to find the mirror. I found it thanks to following an old man. I came to find you guys instead of going to find the others. However I am more than sure that they won't be far behind since we were checking areas close to each other." He tells them.

"We can defeat them with the elements." Light says.

"I hope that they will work on newly brought to life people." ShoutingRiver adds.

"Well if it doesn't we will find another way to take them down." Halle says.

Light puts an arm friendly around ShoutingRiver's shoulders. "But this time you can stay."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." ShoutingRiver tells Light. "The serial killer ghost is still a part of me. Leaving me will end up with death of others."

"We'll find a way." Light says trying to be enthusiastic about it.

ShoutingRiver looks uncertain.

Light turns to the others. "We need to get the elements and keep an eye out for the elements of insanity." He tells them and gets to his feet. "We can do this!"

The others nod in agreement.

ShoutingRiver gets up. "You go do that. I'll see what I can do in stalling the others."

Light nods an ok.

ShoutingRiver heads off to do that while the others pack up only to head off to get the elements of harmony.

Later…

Now with the elements of harmony they begin looking around trying to locate the elements of insanity.

Halle with hers that is a gold necklace with a pink heart as the charm, the necklace goes to a little below the bottom of her throat.

Matsuda with his that is a necklace that's the same as Halle's except the charm on his is a yellow with black mouth and eyes smiley face.

L with his that is a red strawberry on it.

Matts with his that is a blue circle with a black game controller.

Lights with his that is a plain black note book.

Then finally Nears with his that is a grey robots head.

They spot a small forest area.

"That forest would be a good place to hide." Light points out.

"It almost feels like this could have been Deja vu." Matsuda says. "Didn't we first meet them in a forest?"

"It's not going to be like last time. We are prepared this time." Light says then leads the group into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The group looks around for a little bit.

"I am starting to think they might not be here." Halle says.

"I have a feeling they are." Light says then he hears something. He peers around a tree only to gesture the others over.

They come over and peer around the tree.

There is the elements of insanity including ShoutingRiver standing kind of in a circle.

There is the brunette named Brutalight who looks like Light.

There is the raven with the red scarf named LawPerfidy who looks like L.

There is the other raven named Pillsuda who looks like Matsuda.

There is a red head with goggles who is named Automateevas that looks like Matt.

And finally Covetidner who is the only female who looks like Halle.

ShoutingRiver has his back to the elements of harmony.

The elements of harmony have not been spotted yet.

"Why didn't you come to us when you found it?" Brutalight asks staring at ShoutingRiver.

"I wanted to make sure I was correct but when I ended up here I couldn't find the way back." ShoutingRiver says.

"Well anyways." Brutalight slightly turns to the others. "It is time to plot our revenge."

"I'm not even sure that the elements are here or at least the ones we are looking for." ShoutingRiver speaks. "I didn't find them when I came here."

Light turns to the others. "Get ready to use the elements. We have the upper hand by surprise." He hisses quietly then the others nod in understanding.

"We'll find them." Brutalight responds. "Trust me. Soon this world will fall under our command."

"I don't think so." Light says as the elements of harmony step out into view.

The elements of insanity turn to them.

Brutalight laughs. "Seems that they came to us."

Light and the others close their eyes as they begin to use the elements.

Brutalight smirks at them. "Oh, this pathetic trick?"

The others except ShoutingRiver look uncertain.

Brutalight glances back to the others then nods.

The elements of harmony send the rainbow towards the elements of insanity.

Brutalight raises one hand and the other elements except ShoutingRiver do their best to send some magic to help.

A round magic shield is made with darkness ripples.

The rainbow hits it only for the sound of breaking glass to sound as the rainbow freezes only to fall apart like broken glass then dissipates making the elements of harmony's attempt to stop them fail.

The elements of harmony open their eyes in surprise.

"What!?" Light gasps.

"You are stupid." Brutalight says smirking. "Did you really think we would fall for that trick again? We gained some extra magic after being reconstructed in Hell. It means that those pathetic necklaces of yours won't work." He then laughs. "Now its time for us to make our move." He pushes ShoutingRiver towards the good elements. "ShoutingRiver enough of you doubting yourself." He says then joins the ranks again leaving ShoutingRiver in the middle between the two groups. "You take the first kill and remember how good it feels."

"Don't listen to him. Join us." Light says to ShoutingRiver.

"Don't be a fool." Brutalight says. "You are not a coward. Those good elements are the cowards by following those idiots who rule here. We are much better than any of those idiots. Don't forget they would have ended up killing you even if you decided to doubt yourself and consider joining them. Stay with us where you belong and where you can do what is truly right."

ShoutingRiver finds himself stuck. He knows that he should join Light but at the same time he would be left without anyone like him as well as that he knows that the ghost inside of him will just end up killing anyways meaning if he stays alive he will just kill more people. His eyes flicker from one group to the other.

"You are no coward even if you join us. Also we didn't want to destroy you." Light says knowing that ShoutingRiver knows he can be good but risk the lives of others or be evil and allow the others to find a way to destroy them all. "We can stop them. Join us ShoutingRiver."

ShoutingRiver isn't sure what to do feeling as if being pulled two ways.

Suddenly the ghost inside ShoutingRiver appears.

The ghost is a man that up from his feet to his torso is a ghost tail like seen in movies and the hat ShoutingRiver wears is on his head as well but it looks more like a ghost version of it. He has a slightly pointy face, blue eyes and what looks like a rebel fighter with bullets slung around one shoulder going in a loop with the other end resting on his hip. "Don't you even dare consider what he is saying. Kill these foolish elements of harmony. Remember all those other kills we did? How good it felt?" He says as ShoutingRiver turns to look to the man ghost gripping his shoulder as if a bird perching there.

"You have to remember that the ghost is the one that forced you to be a monster." Light says slightly taking a step forward.

"Ha!" Brutalight retorts. "The ghosts inside of us make us stronger. We are much better than we have ever been with the ghosts."

ShoutingRiver's eyes flicker down in thought.

"Don't be fooled." Light says. "He made you become a monster. It's all his fault for every death that was caused by you."

The ghost glares at Light. "Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you." He turns back to ShoutingRiver. He goes around to face ShoutingRiver, grabs his chin a little roughly and tilts his head up to look at him. "Don't tell me I am sharing a body with a weakling." He hisses.

ShoutingRiver blinks watching the ghost's eyes.

"Show them how strong you really are." The ghost almost demands.

ShoutingRiver's eyes flicker away then before anyone can say anything he gives a determined look to the ghost. He raises the hand that is facing the elements of insanity, since his body is turned so his sides facing both groups as his front faces East, then he slashes his arm through the ghost making it disappear. "He can get so annoying sometimes." He sighs closing his eyes lowering his hand to his side.

There is a flash then ShoutingRiver is in his looks of when he isn't doubting himself.

The only difference is his clothes that used to be white are now grey and his hair is once again white.

ShoutingRiver opens his eyes and a smirk comes to play on his lips.

"But why?" Light questions.

"Becoming one with the ghost has changed him forever." L says. "He may still have some good in him but nothing can truly change what he has become."

Light looks down then looks back up with determination. "Then for the good ShoutingRiver we will defeat them all."

ShoutingRiver turns to face the elements of harmony.

Brutalight smirks. "Good." He leads the others to ShoutingRiver's side. "It is time for you die." He says to the elements of harmony.

The elements of harmony get ready to fight.

"You cannot stop us." ShoutingRiver says.

The two groups charge and clash.

The fighting begins.

Brutalight against Halle.

Pillsuda against L.

LawPerfidy against Near.

Automateevas against Matsuda.

Covetidner against Matt.

Light finds himself facing ShoutingRiver. "ShoutingRiver."

ShoutingRiver begins to advance as Light stands there.

"I know you're not evil." Light says. "I know you are a good person."

ShoutingRiver pauses then dashes towards Light.

Light tenses getting ready for the strike but suddenly Light sees a glimmer of the good ShoutingRiver in his eyes before ShoutingRiver moves to Light's side slamming his side into Light's own side knocking him into a bush. He can't help but smile. "I knew it. There is still good in you." He whispers as he watches ShoutingRiver disappear from view as he tumbles into the bush.

ShoutingRiver turns and sees Pillsuda about to be defeated probably since both L and Pillsuda know how to fight without weapons as Pillsuda kills with bare hands while L knows how to fight. His evilness returns and he figures that using his method of killing will not benefit either side so he tackles L off of Pillsuda.

L turns but doesn't have time to dodge as ShoutingRiver tackles him knocking him off of Pillsuda as well as managing to knock his element necklace of that tumbles not too far from L. He manages to push ShoutingRiver off of him but then Pillsuda leaps onto him slamming his foot down onto L's neck so hard it snaps as Pillsuda loses balance falling to beside L.

Pillsuda gets up and turns to ShoutingRiver. "Thanks." He looks to L and rolls him onto his side with his arms on the ground close to each other confirming the other is dead as he leaves L in a position like he collapsed onto his side.

Though now it seems almost like L is asleep or just lying there unconscious when in truth he is dead.

"Get back to fighting." ShoutingRiver turns back to the fighting.

"Right." Pillsuda nods.

Light moves some leaves and his eyes widen at what he sees.

… Laying there…. On the ground….. All of his friends…. Dead….

L killed by Pillsuda.

Matsuda killed by what looks to be a gunshot so he was killed by Automateevas.

Near seems to have been stabbed so he was killed by LawPerfidy who uses a knife.

Covetidner is just backing off from Matt as she just finished stabbing him with her jewel.

Then finally Brutalight is removing Halle from his sword.

Light brings a hand to his mouth in shock and horror as tears begin forming in his eyes. He looks away unable to watch anymore as he lets the bush keep him hidden and he tries to keep quiet.

"Well that did the trick." Brutalight says.

"Um Brutalight." LawPerfidy speaks.

"Yes?" Brutalight purrs to his love.

"There is one missing."

Light opens his eyes even though tears are sliding down his cheeks.

"What!?" Brutalight looks around and realizes who is missing. "Light." He says with a slight growl. "He must have slipped away and went to get help."

"Leaving his friends?" Automateevas questions.

"It might have been a part of a plan. Slip away whenever possible." Pillsuda says.

"Either way we will find him as well as place to take shelter for the night." Brutalight turns and waves for the others to follow.

They do and they walk away from the scene.

Light waits to make sure they are a good distance away before releasing his mouth as well as coming out of hiding. He walks to the middle of the area before collapsing to his knees as he hangs his head sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry everyone." He cries. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He falls forward only to catch himself with his hands on the ground as he continues to cry. He gets the sense of his friends around him trying to comfort him even though they are no longer in the land of the living. He opens his teary eyes. "I'll make it up to you all. I will see that the elements of insanity are defeated." He says with promise in his voice. "I won't let your deaths be in vain."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

AN:

Song is in the dark of the night.

Mello.

The sun begins to set.

Soichiro is pacing. "Where are they?" He wonders worriedly as the elements of harmony haven't been seen since they went off somewhere with their elements.

"They are strong. I'm sure they are fine." Gevanni says trying to be comforting.

Soichiro stops pacing with a small sigh. "But then why does it feel like they aren't?" He asks mostly to himself.

Rester puts a comforting hand on Soichiro's shoulder. "They might just be tracking the enemy." He says.

"I hope you all are right. That they are indeed alright." Soichiro sighs in worry.

"Let's get some rest. If they still are missing in the morning we will send out a search party. We cannot just jump to conclusions." Mogi points out.

…

The elements of insanity just finished something they decided to do before heading to a place for rest now they have settled in an area in the forest with two den like caves.

Brutalight and LawPerfidy cuddle together in the den that faces the south direction as well as not only being behind a big rock but is under an announcement like rock.

The other elements of insanity settle in the other den that is on the opposite side of the big rock that is in the middle between the two dens.

It's time to get a good night's rest for tonight.

…..

The next day Soichiro goes looking for the elements of harmony.

Soichiro tries L and Light's house but no one answers giving him the idea that they might not be home. He tries the other elements homes but none of them appear to be home either. His worry rises and he turns only to find Mogi coming over to him with Ide. "They don't seem to be home so it's possible that they didn't return home." He tells them worriedly.

"We even tried calling their cells." Ide says. "As well as home phone but nothing."

"This isn't good. If all of them are not answering something is very wrong." Soichiro says with worry.

They gather the others and soon begin their hunt for the elements of harmony. Everyone is worried about them when they hear the troubling news.

Soichiro rushes to the meeting place after combing through his search area. He looks at the others as they arrive. "Any luck?"

Everyone gives some kind of no.

"There was something not relating to them but I forgot what it was." Misa says a little thoughtfully. "I'm just going to say it's because of shock?" She slightly tilts her head as she tries to think but can't.

Soichiro's heart drops not really listening to Misa.

"What if they were sent to another world like what happened with the elements of insanity?" Mogi suggests.

"Or the forest?" Gevanni points to the forest close to them.

"It might just be where they are." Soichiro says then they lead as they head into the forest.

They had split into two groups and look around themselves then Soichiro thinks he hears something so he tells the others in his group to be quiet. They move as sneakily as they can and they peer over a nearby hill.

Brutalight is on the announcement like rock. He stands tall with his head raised as he doesn't see the people watching them laying on their stomachs to hide a little better as they watch. "In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning." He begins. "And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be." He continues.

The other elements of insanity begin to start to come out a little slowly one by one starting with Pillsuda as he is the current one the ones watching can see.

"It scared me out of my wits." Brutalight continues as he watches the area down below. "A corpse falling to dust." He prepares to jump. "Then I opened my eyes." He jumps down and moves for the big rock. "And the nightmare was me!" He says as he stands on the big rock standing tall with an evil insane smirk. "I was once the most mystical man in all the world. When the elements destroyed me they made a mistake!" He hisses as if imagining the good elements in front of him.

Covetidner comes into view.

"Our revenge made each of them pay." Brutalight continues. "But one little element got away!" He uses his magic to make a magic made ball that shows Light's image. "Pathetic Light, beware, insanity's awake!" His smirk widens as he seems to smash the ball with his hand.

Covetidner and Pillsuda decide to join in. "In the dark of the night evil will find him. In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah..."

Brutalight smirks at them. "Revenge will be sweet."

Covetidner and Brutalight all now speak together. "When our revenge is complete!"

Automateevas joins them out in sight as well as in voice. "In the dark of the night!" They vocalize.

Brutalight is alone again in speaking. "He'll be gone!" He looks down at his hands. "I can feel that all my old powers are slowly returning!" He clenches his hands into fists as he knows that they all were brought back with certain magic but not all of their old magic but he can feel it returning. "Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!" His eyes slightly narrow in slight insanity. "As the Pieces fall into place." He raises his head to look to the group. "I'll see him crawl into place! Do Svidaniya, Light, your grace! Farewell..."

The three currently visible speak. "In the dark of the night terror will strike him!"

"Terror's the least we can do!" Brutalight proclaims.

The three continue after Brutalight is done. "In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh!"

Brutalight speaks again. "Soon he will feel that the nightmares are real."

They all speak this time. "In the dark of the night."

Brutalight takes over. "He'll be through!"

"In the dark of the night evil will find him." The three speak. "Find him! Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom him!"

Brutalight solos again. "My dear, here's a sign –"

The other three continue with Brutalight. "It's the end of the line!" They call out. "In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..."

Brutalight looks around. "Come my companions, Rise for your leader, Let your evil shine!"

ShoutingRiver and LawPerfidy come out into view both smirking.

"Find him now, Yes, search ever faster." Brutalight is glad that he has all of the elements of insanity on his side.

All of them are now speaking together. "In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..."

Brutalight slightly throws his head back. "He'll be mine!"

They all let out insane evil laughs.

Soichiro quickly gestures for them to leave then they dash off back to town.

Only then do they slow to a walk.

"Oh this can't be. This has to be a nightmare." Soichiro turns a corner only to freeze.

The others look but also freeze.

There in front of them is a mass murder with many bodies laying everywhere in a bloodbath.

There appears to be a familiar differences in the kills.

At the very back written in blood on the wall is a single word written big with all capital letters to make a statement.

SURENDER.

Misa squeaks. "Yes! This is what I was forgetting." She slightly cowers behind Mogi. "This right here."

Soichiro feels his heart sink. "That means….. That what we saw was no dream but rather the truth." He swallows harshly. "The elements of insanity were here and left that message. Something has indeed happened to the elements of harmony."

"Soichiro!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

The group turns to Gevanni as he runs over with his group.

"Gevanni?" Soichiro then perks up hopeful. "Did you find them?"

The group slows and takes a second to slightly catch their breaths.

"Well…." Gevanni begins. "They did go into that forest….. However….. When we found them… It was already too late."

Soichiro's group eyes widen.

"You mean…" Soichiro can't even finish the sentence.

Gevanni nods sadly. "I'm afraid so. They're dead."

Soichiro's hands ball into fists.

"All but one." Gevanni adds.

"Who?" Soichiro asks.

"Light." Gevanni says.

"So Light did get away. Just like they said." Soichiro says feeling some hope restoring in him.

"They?" Gevanni asks.

"I'm sure you have an idea of who is behind this if you looked at the wounds." Soichiro says.

"Well there was stabbing, gun shot and even one snapped neck." Gevanni tells Soichiro. "It could have been anyone."

"It's the elements of insanity." Soichiro finally says.

Gevanni's group gasps.

"And that's not all." Soichiro's group steps aside to allow the mass murder be looked upon. "We saw the elements of insanity. I don't know how but they have returned. I fear not only for our own safety but the safety of everyone in this world."

….

Light curled up inside of a hollow tree that has a little den at it's base; he spent the night in here not wanting to endanger anyone by returning home and he removes his element necklace to look at it. He clutches it tightly in his fist as new tears come to his eyes as the image of the other elements of harmony dead return to his mind. He holds the necklace close to his chest. He had grabbed the other element necklaces before moving to find shelter for the night, that now sit on the ground beside where he is sitting staying inside the tree. He didn't want to risk the elements falling into the wrong hands as well as he felt it'll keep him close to his friends. He turns to them and stares at one in particular.

L's harmony necklace.

Light has always loved L and he lowers his head as he cries for his love as well as his friends once again. He lowers his element necklace to join the others.

After a little bit he collects himself with a sniffle.

He stares thoughtfully at the element of harmony necklaces. "How can I defeat the elements of insanity?" He wonders to himself then with a glance to Near's element necklace he gets an idea. "ShoutingRiver." He quickly gathers the element of harmony necklaces just barely able to get them into his pockets. He crawls out of the tree and off on his way as he starts thinking of ways to not only separate ShoutingRiver from the others but also how to make sure he won't get killed.

…..

Soichiro looks around at the others. "All we need to do is find Light. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

The others nod in agreement.

"We'll split up and search for Light." Rester says.

They all separate to search for Light.

Soichiro heads in the direction of Light's place wondering if he's there but finds that Light isn't there.

Elsewhere…..

Misa is looking around herself when she comes across an alley way. She stares down it seeing that it's dimly lit. "It's just a spooky alley." She shivers taking a few steps back then she pauses as she remembers something. "Oh but what if Light is down there?" She swallows heavily. "Well here I go." She takes her first hesitant step towards the alley then the next and the next as she walks into the creepy alley. She looks around herself almost shaking in fear. "Ok. You're doing great." She mummers to herself as she hesitantly continues.

Within the darkness of the alley a figure emerges only to turn to look in Misa's direction before dashing off into a dark shadow.

Misa freezes and shakily as well as slowly looks back as she has the feeling she is being followed. Her eyes dart around everywhere except up as she doesn't believe anyone would be up there. She doesn't see anyone as the figure is protected by the darkness of the shadow. "It's just me." She says with a shiver and slowly turns to continue on her way.

Once her back is turned the figure pokes it's head out only to move towards her picking up the pace with every third step until the figure is running towards Misa.

Misa spins around with wide eyes hearing the footsteps but didn't react in time as all she can do is scream as she is attacked.

Meanwhile…..

Ide looks behind himself. "Did you hear that?" He asks.

Aizawa turns to him since his search area isn't far from Ide's so he just popped by to see if Ide found anything. "Hear what?" He asks.

"I thought I heard a scream." Ide says.

"Let's check it out anyways." Aizawa suggests.

Ide nods then leads the way in the direction of where the scream came from.

They find a few of others, who were around the area, who seem to also be looking for the scream.

"Did you hear the scream?" Ide asks Mogi who is one of the others who came.

Mogi nods his head.

"I think it came from there." Rester says pointing to an alley way.

The group heads towards it.

The figure in the alley hears the sound of people approaching and turns to the entrance to the alley only to dash off away from the scene.

The ones that came to investigate the scream peek inside of the alley not noticing anything right away but note that one part of the alley is harder to see.

So they move into the alley and walk until they freeze when they find a bloody scene.

Misa is dead. She lays there on the ground with a slash down her chest and stomach with a large blood splatter around her.

No sign of who could have done it.

…..

"Any luck?"

"Oh you're filthy."

"It's nothing."

"Must have been something if you appear how you are."

"Well…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

The others are called to Misa's murder scene and there is no news of Light anywhere yet.

Soichiro turns to the others as he turns away from the bloody scene. "They are not hesitating in killing quickly." He says. "We need to find Light and we need to stop the elements of insanity before many more lives are killed."

The others nod in agreement.

"But where could he be?" Gevanni points out.

"You found nothing to lead us to him at the scene of where the elements of harmony were?" Soichiro asks.

Gevanni shakes his head. "No sorry."

Soichiro looks away with deep worry then blinks looking determined. He turns back to the others. "We will not let the elements of insanity win."

…

Light looks around himself as he searches for the elements of insanity.

So far his search has turned up nothing.

He pauses in his walking only to look around himself. "This is absolutely no good." He sighs. "They might not even be in the area anymore." He tries to decide where to go next as he looks at the ways he can go. "So where should I head to next?" He wonders out loud.

…..

The elements of insanity are walking along now that LawPerfidy got cleaned up after killing Misa before regrouping with the others and Automateevas turns to ShoutingRiver who is about beside him but walking a little slower.

"I'm glad you came back to us." Automateevas says grinning at ShoutingRiver. "MetierKeehl would be proud." He then turns back to where they are going.

ShoutingRiver stops in his walking and watches the others keep going a little glad that him and Automateevas decided to walk in the back. He looks down. "MetierKeehl…." He mummers sadly to himself as all of his memories with MetierKeehl flood his mind.

MetierKeehl once known as Mello before he got a serial killer ghost inside of him like the elements of insanity….. He had blonde; on his vest right by the area his nipple is underneath there is a design that is a sideways the tips facing towards his side black flame as a back ground with a grey with brown handle pistol slightly sideways the barrel pointing upward then above the trigger and the area around it is a simpler kind of looking fleur de lis that is dark orange. He had a red and white beaded chocker that has a dark brown cross right in the middle of his throat that is the charm of the chocker but it looks like the string holding it together went through the side ends of the cross. He also had a bracelet that is made of an actually durable black slightly thick string with a charm attached lie the cross fleur de lis that is dark blue.

ShoutingRiver closes his eyes a little tightly.

MetierKeehl….. The one he loved and who loved him back…

He turns and dashes off in a random direction.

Brutalight's P.O.V.

 _Hey._

The ghost inside of me speaks in my head.

'What?' I ask in my head.

 _Can't you feel that something is wrong? I thought you'd be able to._

'What do you mean?' I ask again in my head.

 _You're missing one._

"Huh?" I stop walking and turn around as the others stop as well.

My beautiful queen LawPerfidy speaks with his angelic voice that is always lovely to my ears. "What's wrong?"

"Where's ShoutingRiver?" I ask.

The others look around but no sign of him.

I know that Automateevas was the closest to him as I slightly glanced back to LawPerfidy so I spotted it out of the corner of my eye. I go over to Automateevas. "You were the last with him." I say as the others watch. "What happened?"

"Well I told him how glad I was for him to be back." Automateevas says. "Then I said that MetierKeehl would proud."

I clench my teeth in anger.

 _SLAP!_

No one's P.O.V.

The others are a little shocked though LawPerfidy isn't really shocked since he can see why things happened the way they did.

Automateevas's head is turned to the side.

Brutalight's hand is raised in the position for after the strike… He slapped Automateevas. He glares. "Are you an idiot!? Did you seriously think that he'd want to be reminded of MetierKeehl or even talk about him now?!" He snaps.

Automateevas raises a hand to his cheek and solemnly turns to Brutalight. "I'm sorry." He says softly with regret.

Brutalight lowers his hand as he closes his eyes with a sigh. "Well we should find him." He opens his eyes half way. "Light is still out there and with ShoutingRiver belonging with us we can't take the chance of one of us being converted to the other side by a pathetic element of harmony like Light. ShoutingRiver is one of us." He raises his head. "Let's go." He takes the lead with the others following.

Automateevas also follows with a hand still on his cheek that has a red mark appearing. His head is a little down though even as his eyes are up to watch where he is going.

…

Light sighs softly as he stops again. "Damn. I'm not getting anywhere." He sighs then he thinks he hears something. He raises his head and listens closely.

The sound of the forest around him almost makes it hard to pinpoint the sound.

The sound of birds chirping, a few sounds of bugs here and there as well as some soft sounds of woodland creatures speaking or moving about in trees or on the ground.

Then finally Light makes out the sound again.

"Is that… Someone crying?" He questions himself as he continues to listen. He looks around himself trying to find which direction it is coming from. "But where is it even coming from?" He tries to listen harder as he pauses in his movements as to try to not make any more distraction noises. His breathing is almost heavy in his ears as he carefully listens.

Then he turns in the direction he thinks that it is coming from.

"There." He heads in that direction following the sound as best as he can. He goes through bushes and around trees scaring a few critters into dashing off or flying off when he walks past them but he hardly pays them any mind as he continues on his quest to find where as well as who the sound is coming from. He emerges to right behind a bush only to stop in his tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Sitting there at the base of a tree is ShoutingRiver.

His knees drawn up with his arms around them with his head down buried in his knees. He is also still in his no longer doubting himself.

The only way Light can tell that ShoutingRiver is crying is by the sounds of kind of soft sobbing as well as the shaking shoulders.

Light wonders what is wrong. He goes through the bush to let ShoutingRiver know he is there.

ShoutingRiver doesn't seem to notice.

Light moves closer then slightly bends over once in front of the other. He reaches over and gently touches his hair only for ShoutingRiver to react; by moving his arm to knock Light's arm away as he looks up with a teary eyed glare only for the glare to soften when he see's Light.

He lowers his hand and turns his head away with a small sniffle.

"What's wrong?" Light asks.

"Nothing." ShoutingRiver slightly mumbles putting his arm back around his legs.

Light its beside ShoutingRiver on the opposite side of where his head is turned though the brunette is still watching the other. "Well it's something if you're crying." He points out.

ShoutingRiver sighs turning to face forward while still staring down this time at the area of his knees. "It's MetierKeehl." He says.

"Did he not come back to life?" Light asks.

ShoutingRiver shakes his head. "No. It was just the actual elements of insanity." He explains. "So my love didn't come back to life….."

Light's gaze falls from worry to sympathy. "I know what it feels like. To miss someone you loved." He says glancing away to his lap.

ShoutingRiver's eyes flicker to Light who pulls out L's element necklace.

"I lost the one I love."

ShoutingRiver looks down. "I'm sorry." He says.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Light says as he stares at L's element.

ShoutingRiver looks back up to Light. "But-"

Light cuts him. "You didn't kill him!" He says a little sternly. "I know how you kill and you killed none of my friends and you especially didn't kill my love." He tells the other.

ShoutingRiver listens with some surprise.

"So don't say sorry for something you didn't do."

ShoutingRiver looks away and down to the ground in front of him.

Before another word can be said there is the somewhat distant sound of someone approaching.

ShoutingRiver turns then looks back to Light. "You need to hide and get out of here. I think the others are looking for me." He nudges Light with his shoulder. "Go. I'll be ok."

A little hesitant Light moves off to behind some trees.

He waits there and turns around to cautiously peer around the tree to watch.

The other elements of insanity emerge.

"There you are ShoutingRiver." Brutalight says.

ShoutingRiver looks down.

The other elements settle a little around ShoutingRiver.

"I'm sorry I brought up….. _THAT_ ….. Topic." Automateevas says. "It was insensitive of me. Or you can even call me a jerk for it."

Brutalight puts an arm around ShoutingRiver. "We understand that you miss him." He says.

The others move closer adding their own words of comfort to try to help ShoutingRiver.

Light can't help but smile as he watches as well as listens to the group as he finds something very interesting about them.

Even though they are insane killers they still care about each other.

It could be because they are all like each other with having two spirits inside of them with one being a ghost of a serial killer and their own soul forcefully combined into one.

So they feel like they belong together because they can understand each other better than normal people ever could.

Or…..

It could be because deep down inside there is still a part of themselves that are still the people they were before they were changed….. When they were once the elements of harmony… Before they not only changed in appearance but also in parts of their personality as well as name.

Light backs away then turns leaving assured that ShoutingRiver is in good hands right now. He reminds himself that he still needs to figure out how to stop the elements of insanity before they plunge this world as well as possibly any others into an evil rule. He keeps a firm grip on L's element necklace. "I promise…." He says under his breath. "I will make sure that your deaths not be in vain. Your efforts to try to defeat the elements of insanity will not be all for nothing. I will keep trying. I will find a way."

…

Soichiro sighs softly.

They've come up with nothing on the three things they focused on.

The three things are….

The first being…

Finding Light.

The second being…

Finding the elements of insanity.

And finally…

Figuring out a way to defeat the elements of insanity.

"I wish we knew where Light was." Soichiro sighs. "He'd know what to do."

Mello turns to them. "I will try to see if there is anything maybe in the library that might help." He says. "The rest of you need to patrol to keep a watch for Light and the elements of insanity." He then dashes off to go check the library.

"I hope something is there." Rester says as they watch Mello leave.

"Ok let's do this." Soichiro says getting the others to turn to him. "We'll each patrol our own section."

…

ShoutingRiver can't help but smile softly at the others attempts to cheer him up. "Thank you all." He says raising a hand and wipes away the tears.

"You're one of us." LawPerfidy says. "You belong with us."

"You're our friend." Automateevas adds.

Brutalight gets to his feet. "I know what'll really cheer you up." He says as the others turn to him. "How about we find and kill Linda?"

ShoutingRiver smirks then nods in agreement. "Yes."

Brutalight nods. "Then let's go."

ShoutingRiver gets to his feet as does the others.

All of them are smiling or smirking.

Though Pillsuda has a bottle of pills being held by his teeth so his smile is a little wonky.

They jog off to go find Linda.

Then Brutalight glances to ShoutingRiver as they continue to jog to find Linda with Brutalight at the lead and the ones closest to him as they move are ShoutingRiver on one side with LawPerfidy on the other side.

"Linda is your kill and your kill alone."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Linda looks around herself. "Ohh…." She whimpers as she slightly slows in her walking bringing her hands up to her chest. "Maybe I should have gone with Mello." She says to herself.

The area around her sends shivers down her spine.

The eerie quietness, the seemingly abandoned looking empty area around her and the very thought that there are six powerful serial killers on the loose somewhere.

Linda continues along as her eyes dart around nervously. She nervously laughs as she slightly raises her head trying to look more strong than she is actually feeling as seen all over her face. "See? Now this isn't so bad... Right?" Her teeth are almost chattering in fright as she raises a hand to hover by her mouth.

Suddenly out of now where a small almost child sounding laugh is heard stopping her dead in her tracks almost looking in terror so much she might be ready to faint.

Shakily she turns around to look around behind her but yet she sees no one.

"H-hello?" She stutters as she keeps an eye open for any sign of movement.

So far none.

"Maybe... It's just me..." She mummers to herself as she slowly turns to face where she was going.

But just before she can continue walking there are hurried footsteps that almost seem to stop suddenly.

She raises both hands to her mouth and begins chattering her teeth on her middle finger nails. Her eyes darting around as her feet feel like they can no longer move.

There is a small almost breathless chuckle.

Linda freezes in her movements. "Wh-who's there?" She asks shakily speaking around her nails.

There is a laugh that sounds older than a child's meaning the child laugh was an impersonation.

Linda begins chattering again almost to the point she might start nibbling off her nails to nothing.

There are moments of silence... Thick heavy silence...

Then...

There is heavy footsteps dousing behind her that makes her freeze all over again.

Slowly she turns around as she lowers her hands to be level with her throat.

Her eyes widen at the sight of who it is. She opens her mouth with a scream however her screams are overpowered as ShoutingRiver attacks.

ShoutingRiver slams a foot of the ground as he lets out a loud scream causing the area around himself to change color as if a camera was set to change some colors to mostly red colors with other darker colors like grey but it still looks fine just different.

Some sound waves seem to be just barely visible heading straight for Linda.

Once they hit Linda they vanish as Linda lets out a cry.

Linda's head explodes as her hands remain almost on either side of her neck then after a second pause she falls backwards down to the ground. Her one arm flopping onto the ground outstretched on the ground and limp. She lays there on the ground not moving... She is... Dead.

ShoutingRiver steps out of the shadows and her stares at Linda's body almost as if judging her. He then blinks and gives a smile. "That was so much fun."

...

Light leans against a tree to rest for a moment. "Well I've been looking here for long enough. They may have gone back to town." He almost face-palms on himself. "Why did I leave instead of staying to follow them?" He pauses for a moment. "Maybe I left because I'm not ready to even try to fight them off. But how am I supposed to beat them? They even stopped that rainbow attack that's always worked before." He pauses then he looks down to Ls element of harmony necklace only to raise it almost as if trying to examine it closer. "Or maybe... I'm looking at all of this wrong. Sure I'm actually sure that I left because I wasn't ready but how could I not see the answer that was right in front of me. Right under my nose the whole time." He slightly tightly grips Ls element of harmony necklace. "Perhaps the answer to this dilemma of how to kill the elements of insanity is solved with one person. Something I over looked as a possibility to help us all this time."

...

"Linda?" The group look around in her area.

After she missed the check in meeting the group went looking for her in fear that she might have been killed.

"Linda!"

Still no answer.

"Where could that girl have gone?" Soichiro wonders to himself as they continue looking.

Then suddenly…

"YOU NEED TO COME LOOK AT THIS!" Gevanni calls.

Everyone rushes over to the direction that Gevanni's voice came from then as they approach Gevanni points to what he has found. They turn and gasp at what it is that has been found.

Linda is dead and missing her head in a very distinct killing style that is only used by none other than ShoutingRiver.

"This isn't good." Soichiro says.

"People will begin to panic if this continues." Mogi points out.

"That may be exactly what the elements of insanity are planning." Soichiro says.

"Huh?" Ide questions.

"If people begin to panic they just might be able to force Light out of hiding." Soichiro explains. "Then with Light out of hiding."

"They'll kill him then use that they killed the elements of harmony as a possible way to take over this world." Ide says as it sinks in.

The others look at each other a little scared of that happening.

"We need to find Light and make sure the elements of insanity can't harm him until we can figure out a way to stop them." Soichiro says worried.

"Don't worry we will find him." Rester says trying to assure Soichiro.

Soichiro nods. "We need to get moving."

The group once again gets moving to trying to find Light.

…

"Are you sure that'll even work?" Pillsuda questions as he speaks around the pill bottle in his mouth as he had been trying to open it, failing as it has a stubborn cap on it, before Brutalight decided to hold a meeting.

"It's worth a try." LawPerfidy says.

"Yes it is." ShoutingRiver slightly nods in agreement.

Brutalight smiles. "Then it is settled." He stands up determinedly as he says this.

Meanwhile…

Light stares at L's necklace then suddenly there is ghostly looking human hands that gently are put on top of his own. He blinks in surprise and his head whips up to find L kneeling in front of him.

L is smiling gently to Light then he seems to fade away.

Light's eyes tear up as he watches this happen. His tears are that of happiness and sadness mixed together. "You're still with me. Even after all that has happened." He sniffles as tears fall down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

So far the team has had terrible luck in trying to find Light so they need to come up with another plan of trying to find him.

"Well there really isn't much we can do since we have no idea where to look now." Aizawa points out.

Soichiro looks thoughtful. "There has to be something." He says. "We are just missing it."

"Well wherever he is we can assume he is safe for now if the elements of insanity are indeed trying to force him out by causing a panic." Rester says.

"We just don't know how long we have until something happens." Soichiro says still worried for his son.

….

Light is walking along then he comes to the edge of the town. He stares straight ahead looking into the town. He begins walking with his head high and his senses on high alert for any sign of the elements of insanity. He turns a corner only to freeze when he finds a blocked off area with chalk outlines but what really catches his eye is the word Surrender. He takes a step back as he feels that it is his fault that the elements of insanity did this because he escaped without finding a way to defeat them. He closes his eyes for a few moments and the images of his friends laying there dead after the elements of insanity killed them.

This memory makes him clench his teeth and he opens his eyes quickly only to find himself slightly panting as he stares down at the ground at a slight angle.

He slowly blinks as he gets his breathing under control. He lifts his head with a determined look. "I will do my best to take down the elements of insanity." He says to himself and he leaves the scene heading away from it knowing better than to stay in one place out in the open. He walks along for a little bit as he looks around himself staying on alert.

Just after he passes a dimly lit alley way a pair of eyes appear only to watch Light walk away before closing disappearing into the darkness again, after a snicker, just before Light turned around so Light doesn't see anyone even as he retraces his steps to check before heading off on his way.

Light continues to walk and look around himself for a little bit but no signs of anything that alert him to anything bad.

"Light!"

The voice almost makes him jump but he turns only to see the others racing towards him.

"Guys!" He says glad to have found the others.

In no time he is hugged by his father.

"I'm so glad you are alright." Soichiro says then he pulls away after Light gives him a slight hug as if he had waited for Light to return it to make sure that this is all real and that this isn't Brutalight or something looking lie Light through a hallucination.

"Same to you." Light responds.

"So what happened?" Gevanni asks. "I mean the other elements are dead."

"I'm curious how you escaped." Aizawa says in agreement.

"It was thanks to ShoutingRiver." Light explains. "He knocked me into a bush when the others wouldn't notice." He glances down sadly. "Though before I could do anything the others were killed." He adds sadly.

Soichiro places a hand on Light's shoulder. "Don't worry Light. We will do everything we need to help them rest in peace."

Light nods then blinks only to look up with determination. "Yes." He agrees. "We need to stop the elements of insanity. Luckily they didn't take the elements of harmony so I grabbed them." He tells them. "But now all we need to do is take the elements of insanity down."

"But how?" Ide asks. "The other people in this place don't know about who the elements of insanity really are so if we shoot them then they'll believe we shot the elements of harmony that they look up to."

"We're going to need help." Light explains.

"From who?" Aizawa questions.

Light smiles. "ShoutingRiver."

…

Brutalight raises his sword as he stares down with a look of insanity on his grinning face.

"N-No!" The old man tries to scramble back but is trapped in the dead end alleyway. "Why? Why Light?! Why this and why now? Please. As the element of magic find your mercy that we all know is inside of you and don't hurt me!" He pleads with Brutalight.

Brutalight laughs manically for a brief moment. "This is it. Old man." He is about to swing his sword downwards to stab the old man.

"Brutalight!"

The voice makes Brutalight stop after moving the sword down maybe a centimeter or so.

Brutalight lowers his sword moving it to just one hand instead of two as he holds it at his side to turn around to look to who interrupted his kill.

Automateevas is rushing over to him and slightly skids to a stop as he arrives to where Brutalight is.

"What are you calling me for?" Brutalight questions. "This had better be good." He adds with a warning tone.

"Brutalight. It is good." Automateevas says. "I was walking in my area then that's when I saw it." He begins. "Light is in town." He adds just before Brutalight can demand for more information on what is going on.

Brutalight blinks then a smirk spreads across his face. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be I was hoping for more time to kill more people to try flush him out though it is about time he came out of hiding. I just hope that his hiding payed off in letting him have a hopeless plan. It'll be much more fun that way." He chuckles then looks down as he raises the one hand not holding the sword letting him stare at his palm. "The last element of harmony that we need kill." He clenches his hand into a light fist. "Then our revenge will be complete." He lowers his hand and looks up with fierce determination. "I must go to meet our little _friend_ who is the element of magic." He takes a few steps only to stop when he's pretty much right beside Automateevas. "Oh and by the way." He says as he looks to Automateevas only to look back to the old man a little confused but still terrified. "Finish him." He turns back to where he is going, which is to look around the section Automateevas had been given when they decided to kill people to try to force Light out of hiding, then he heads off on his way without looking back.

Automateevas turns to the old man who stares at Automateevas in pure terror. He smirks widely and he changes his one hand into a gun.

The old man's terrified just got more terrified.

Automateevas aims the gun right for the old man.

"NOO!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"If we do this then at least we will be able to save this world from falling under their evil murderous rule. It is really our best shot." Light says. "I wish we could have saved the world they call home but with the elements of harmony being ineffective on them…." He just kind of trails off at that point.

"Look on the bright side." Rester says. "At least countless lives will be saved here."

Light looks to him and he nods.

So the group splits up to get this plan set into motion.

Light leads a group while Soichiro leads the other group.

Light looks around as he along with his group walks.

"The elements of insanity are being quiet." Ida says.

"A little too quiet." Rester says in agreement.

"If we look hard enough we will run into them eventually or they will find us." Light says as he continues to look for the elements of insanity.

A dark figure peers around the corner of an alley before moving back into the alley way as Light's group approaches.

Light wonders where the elements of insanity could be right now.

…

Automateevas walks along slightly humming to himself as he looks around himself. He is letting his arms swing at his sides as he walks and after he a made sure that the old man was dead he had his hand turn back to a hand. He finally spots Brutalight and LawPerfidy. He rushes over to them. "Hey!" He greets then slows to a stop as the two turn to him.

"I take it the man is dead?" Brutalight asks.

Automateevas grins in response. "You think I would leave him alive after you told me to finish him?"

"Good." Brutalight slightly nods. "Light has joined with others as I witnessed him with a group walking around. People from the group like the one we used to hang out with before we got sent to the world we call home and got these serial killer ghosts inside of us." He begins. "I saw them. Anyways we need to gather everyone because it'll be much easier to destroy our enemies if we don't take the risk of going individually where we are more likely to be killed. Which is why I didn't attack when I saw them. It would be pointless if I got taken down after being outnumbered. We'll split up find one person each and meet back here." He looks to LawPerfidy. "Could you get Covetidner?"

LawPerfidy nods. "Yes I can." He agrees.

Brutalight turns to Automateevas. "You will get Pillsuda leaving me to get ShoutingRiver."

Automateevas salutes to Brutalight. "Yes sir."

Brutalight nods. "Good. Now let's get going."

Automateevas and LawPerfidy head off to get the one they were assigned.

Brutalight takes about two steps then pauses only to glance behind himself slightly turning to do so. "Let the game begin." He says to himself. " _I wonder who is going to win this time._ " He adds in a sarcastic tone as if he is sure that he will not lose this time. He turns back to where he needs to go and heads off on his way.

...

Light and his group has been looking around for a good while now.

Light has this nagging feeling deep down inside of him as the elements of insanity seem to be so quiet.

So unnervingly quiet.

Light turns from looking to an alleyway that he passes on his right to looking forward again in which he stops making the others behind him also stop.

There up ahead is Brutalight and ShoutingRiver who appear to be waiting for someone or some people.

Light signals them to go into the alley way he had checked just before spotting the two.

The group rush quietly into the alley then peer around the corner feeling glad that the two haven't seen them yet.

"Well with ShoutingRiver not being alone we can't ask him for help." Ide hisses quietly.

Light is about to get them to duck into the alley way but with their rotten luck Brutalight turns only to notice them.

"Well well looks like we have company." Brutalight smirks.

ShoutingRiver turns to see what he means only to spot Light's group.

"No use hiding now." Light says. "We have no choice but to attack." He takes the lead as him and his group step out of hiding.

Brutalight and ShoutingRiver turn to fully face the group.

Brutalight's smirk widens. "My my Light. You have come to challenge us this early?" He licks a part of his top lip before putting his tongue back into his mouth to continue. "Your days will end here." He slightly crosses his arms across his chest. "I hope that you brought a good plan along with you to make this interesting instead of a boringly easy match that will still end up with the same results. You dying."

Light gets ready to fight. "We will stop you." He says and looks to meet ShoutingRiver's eyes for only a few moments while Brutalight is distracted with laughing only to look back to Brutalight just before he stops laughing. "Let's get down to business." He says.

"Gladly." Brutalight agrees with a wide smirk on his face. He gets ready to begin the fight. He knows that there is a lesser chance of dying since ShoutingRiver is now with him instead of him being on his own. He also has faith that if they start to lose then the other elements of insanity will come just in time to save them.

The two groups charge at each other ready for battle.

Halfway between them they clash.

Light clashes with Brutalight while Ide and Rester find themselves against ShoutingRiver.

Brutalight calls upon his sword giving Light a murderous and insane look.

Light steps back only to notice a metal pipe so he picks it up to be his weapon only to charge straight for Brutalight.

Ide and Rester are almost hesitant on attacking ShoutingRiver.

After all they did witness a time in which the good side of him came through instead of his insane side.

ShoutingRiver makes the first move and dashes forward slamming into Ide knocking him off balance.

It is obvious that currently the good within ShoutingRiver seems to be taking a break as he is ready to fight the two but it still seems to linger as he hasn't used his voice to kill them yet.

Rester and Ide charge towards ShoutingRiver who had moved a safe distance out of reach after his first attack in this battle.

Brutalight's sword clashes with the pipe Light is using. The two push against each other trying to push the other back in order to try to land a hit while trying to not get hit themselves or even shoved back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Brutalight growls and glares at Light before he suddenly pulls away but just before Light can even move to get ready to try to block Brutalight's attack is when Brutalight strikes. He slashes Light's legs hitting one.

"Ah!" Light gasps in pain.

Brutalight kicks Light's hurt leg making him fall forward slightly but Light just barely manages to use the pipe to knock away Brutalight's sword.

Light stumbles back a little to recollect himself quickly as his teeth clench in pain and his leg bleeding badly.

Brutalight stands tall with a smirk on his face.

Light glares with determination at the other. "Don't think this is over."

Brutalight smirks more. "Oh?"

Light stands tall and quickly begins moving with a limp towards Brutalight. "I will take you down."

Brutalight's expression changes to uncaring almost bored. He moves forward by walking then just before Light can raise the pipe Brutalight moves forward enough so Light's last few steps makes him walk right into Brutalight's stab.

Light gasps as his eyes widen and he drops the pipe.

Brutalight smirks content. "This is the end." He whispers in Light's ear.

ShoutingRiver has been pretty good about dodging the other two's attacks even getting a few in himself but still isn't using his voice that has the power to kill them. He spots something out of the corner of his eye so as he stops moving back to avoid an attack only to let his eyes flicker over to the scene.

Brutalight pulls out his sword as Light begins to hunch over in pain.

ShoutingRiver's eyes widen then suddenly he is tackled by Ide. He lands on his back only to shove the other off of him. He rolls away from Ide scrambling to his feet as he races over towards Light. He manages to just barely catch Light before he fell.

Those there watch as ShoutingRiver sits on his knees holding Light.

ShoutingRiver looks at Light's face before looking to the wound. He stares in slight horror then he is changed to when he is doubting himself. He looks back to Light's face.

Light smiles weakly as his eyes meet with ShoutingRiver's own. "I'm glad you are still you."

ShoutingRiver isn't really sure what to say.

It's obvious this is the end for Light so he can't tell him that he needs to stay strong so help can come.

ShoutingRiver blinks as he notices Light's eyes flickering to something beside ShoutingRiver.

Light's P.O.V.

I notice some ghostly figures beside ShoutingRiver which makes me look to them.

There I see my friends the other elements of harmony standing there ready to be with me with my journey to the afterlife and L is in the lead.

I can't help but smile more.

No one's P.O.V.

ShoutingRiver can tell by reading Light's face what he is seeing. "It'll be ok. They are waiting for you." He says.

Light's eyes slip closed and ShoutingRiver swears that for a moment he can feel Light's soul leaving his body.

ShoutingRiver lowers Light's body gently to the ground before standing up.

"All threats eliminated." Brutalight says as he stands there with blood on his sword. "So why are you doubting yourself? Don't you remember what he and the others did? They destroyed us." He reminds ShoutingRiver.

ShoutingRiver turns to Brutalight and meets his gaze. "I know what they did." He says. "I have not forgotten." He closes his eyes and makes sure he transforms back to when he isn't doubting himself before opening his eyes half. "But I also have not forgotten the damage we are capable of." He adds more to himself than anyone. He blinks and looks determinedly at Brutalight. He prepares to take down Brutalight but suddenly his memories of Brutalight along with the rest of their friends flood his mind making him pause. He can't kill Brutalight….. He can't kill one of his friends…. He spots the mirror being moved by being carried by Soichiro's group out of the corner of his eye. He charges towards Brutalight and tackles him just right so just after the mirror is put down Brutalight is thrown into the mirror vanishing through the portal while ShoutingRiver lands on his stomach a little in front of the mirror.

The other elements of insanity come running over while ShoutingRiver gets to his feet gad that his plan worked. The others skid to a stop and LawPerfidy moves forward.

"What's going on?" He demands.

ShoutingRiver turns to LawPerfidy. "We retreat. We have accomplished what we have come here to do." He says confidently. "It is time to return for the time being. Brutalight went on ahead."

LawPerfidy looks a little suspicious about this.

"Trust me." ShoutingRiver says watching them.

Soichiro's group and the two left from Light's group starts to move in towards all remaining elements of insanity.

LawPerfidy notices that ShoutingRiver is also being advanced on so he looks slightly over his shoulder to the others. "We return home for now!" He declares.

The others slightly glance amongst themselves then rush into the mirror heading home.

ShoutingRiver follows them with LawPerfidy following after.

Soichiro races over to Light but it is obviously already too late.

Everyone allows themselves to mourn for the loss of Light.

After a bit of grieving Soichiro looks up sadly.

"We cannot hide this." He says with a slightly broken voice. "We need to tell the world the truth."

The others nod in agreement as well as making some sounds of agreement.

Meanwhile….

LawPerfidy rushes towards Brutalight who is getting up off of the ground.

ShoutingRiver turns to see if the mirror is there only to be a little surprised that it is. He prepares to use his voice to smash it when suddenly Brutalight grabs him putting his sword to his throat.

"What the hell are you thinking of doing?!" Brutalight growls.

ShoutingRiver's P.O.V.

I lost my friends the elements of harmony in the other world and I can tell in Light's gaze when he looked at me that he wanted me to try to smash the mirror on this side while it's smashed on the other side. I let my eyes flicker back to Brutalight and I may have a ghost spirit that is also in my body but that doesn't mean I lost my intelligence. "You know why Brutalight." I say calmly.

Brutalight raises an eyebrow. "I'd like to hear your sorry excuse."

I keep my gaze on him.

Back here….. Back home there is no point in trying to come out as anything except the ShoutingRiver this world knows.

"We need to clean up in this world here at home. While we were gone the world may have forgotten about our power and might. It is better to save ourselves the stress of making sure two worlds fully obey us; since there is damage in what we created while we were here as we were gone for a little bit." I point out to him letting my good side go for now letting myself become the ShoutingRiver that this world knows.

Brutalight's eyes narrow but then he slowly lets go of me. "ShoutingRiver." He begins to say in warning.

I turn to face him and the others watching his eyes. "I know what you are going to say. You know that at first my intentions were a little different right after Light died. I know that you know that after Light's death I planned on killing you but I hope you know that I could never do such a thing. Which is why in the end the retreat came out as the best option. I just didn't think you'd listen to me if I just told you that we should to retreat. The only way you'd listen is if I got us back here."

Brutalight clenches his jaw as he glares at me but I don't back down. He finally lets his sword vanish. "Show me. Show me we can still trust you."

"I don't blame you for having doubts but I will prove myself." I say to them. I notice someone spying on us pretty much in plain sight. I turn to him and though there is a tiny lingering feeling to not do this but I push it away making it fade away. I move towards the man who begins scrambling back. I smirk in insanity knowing that the others can see. I take a deep breath and get ready to do this in one swift motion. I slam a foot I raised at the last second, on the ground as I let out a loud scream causing the area around myself to change color as if a camera was set to change some colors to mostly red colors with other darker colors like grey but it still looks fine just different.

Some sound waves seem to be just barely visible heading straight for the man.

He is hit and is knocked backwards with a cry of pain. His head explodes not long after.

I let my insanity look fall after watching the body tumble to the ground. I turn to the others.

"The good you wouldn't have been able to kill anyone." Automateevas says.

Brutalight nods. "Alright ShoutingRiver. This is only a warning."

I nod in understanding. "The good me no longer has any purpose."

Brutalight nods. "We take the mirror back to the castle." He says.

Pillsuda and me have to carry the mirror as we head for the castle.

I know that it will be placed probably in the basement and forgotten about until whenever _if_ it becomes needed again.

Because as it goes unsmashed, I find myself not really caring if it is or not currently, this isn't over at least for us.

After all it still works just most likely not to the world where we killed the elements of harmony.

I happen to be right as we place the mirror in the basement of the castle.

No one's P.O.V.

Soichiro has called a meeting so there is news crews to film this as well as a group of people waiting.

Ide and Gevanni are standing on either side of the curtains concealing the mirror.

Rester looks to the people there as he stands at the podium to speak to everyone since Soichiro is the worst in the sadness especially after losing Light.

Soichiro and the others not standing in front to either speak to the people or to stand by the curtains are standing pretty much backstage.

Rester clears his throat letting everyone know that it is time to start.

The cameras are rolling as Rester begins.

"We thank you for listening to us." He says. "I would like to start with the reason we have called a meeting." He pauses for a second. "I'm afraid the elements of harmony are dead."

There are many gasps only for people to start shouting questions.

"Please. Listen and I will explain." Rester says and a little slowly the group quiets down. "The cause behind their deaths was nothing short of heroic. They died going up against a mighty foe. This foe is known as the elements of insanity."

There are a few mummers that are quickly shushed.

"The elements of insanity are evil versions of the elements of harmony. They come from another world using this mirror." Rester continues.

The curtains are opened by Ide and Gevanni revealing the mirror.

Gevanni makes sure his side is secure then moves towards the mirror. "Here is proof it is no ordinary mirror!" He calls out to the crowd. He steps closer to the mirror as everyone watches. He extends his arm putting it through the mirror hearing gasps as people come to realize that this is no act. He withdraws his arm and goes back to his spot.

"The elements of insanity were once defeated by the elements of harmony however they reconstructed in Hell only to return for revenge with new strength. That strength took down the elements of harmony who fought against the elements of insanity to stop them once again." Rester continues now that everyone knows the mirror is real. "It is a long story that right now is not the time for. We will be releasing the story that will be in full honesty of everything we know about what happened." He says. "The elements of insanity returned to their home world after their revenge was complete." He adds to calm people's nerves. "Now. In honor of the elements of harmony we will be destroying the mirror to prevent the elements of insanity to ever return to our world because if they did we would not be able to stop them. They will take over our world through murder and fear if given the chance. So we will not give them that chance to do so." He turns and nods in a gesture to Ide.

Ide pulls a rope since his side of the curtains is secure.

The hook attached to the mirror lifts it up into the air.

If they tried to just smash it with a sledge hammer or anything it won't work since the item will only pass into the portal instead of smashing it.

This is the only way to destroy it once and for all.

Ide stops once it's a good distance up then pauses for a moment.

"Please move back and watch out for any flying shards of glass." Rester says the crowd.

The crowd moves not wanting to get hit.

Ide nods once he's satisfied with the distance before releasing the rope.

The mirror plummets to the ground only to smash onto the ground effectively shattering the mirror destroying the portal.

No one was hurt when this happened.

An old friend of Soichiro's comes out from backstage with a rolling table which he sets up between Rester and Gevanni. "For all those who wish to write anything to the elements of harmony may do so in this book." He says in his scratchy old voice as he even slightly uses the table for support while keeping it from rolling away. "I will make sure that we have a shrine in memory of their bravery. We will also have a copy of the story about what happened along with other stories about the elements of harmony."

Soichiro smiles a little. "Thank you." He says as he moves forward only to put the element of harmony necklaces on the table behind the book.

In no time the rolling table is surrounded with people all wanting to write in the book that is like a guest book your guests write in to say something about what it is they are there for.

The shrine was built with the main part being the statues of the elements of harmony with their names on the railing that is in front of the statues to make sure no one breaks any statue.

There are some other stories concerning the elements of harmony that are off to the side along the walls having a statue or stain glass window however the statues of the elements of harmony that are actually wearing the element necklaces as best as they can; though the statues are a little big for the necklaces so some rope was needed to keep them in place.

The story of how the elements of harmony died is placed on a large stone placed in the middle of the shrine making it the second thing you really notice when you enter just behind the statues of the elements of harmony.

Soichiro took time off work to grieve though all of the team that are left got some time off of work to grieve for a little bit.

Though at least they have their family, friends and ones that they care for including each other to try to work to be strong again for the elements of harmony.

The end.

AN:

I hope this was good because some parts were made when I was quite tired but the story just was getting so good my mind wouldn't stop until it was complete, Anyways…

Of course over time I will get more ideas with the elements of insanity and if they become worthy enough they will become posted as their own stories. HOWEVER…

No guarantee that there will be an official fourth book however I have left it with the possibility that there might be however do not expect one since it is undecided.

Any stories that are extra little story ideas with the elements of insanity doesn't mean that they are going to be the fourth book in the death note elements of insanity series. It should be told in the AN if it is the fourth book but if it isn't there or there are words saying it isn't the fourth book then it isn't.

I hope you enjoyed this story and reviews are awesome while flamers will be used to make fudge.

Mello.


End file.
